A Perfect Life?
by sweetlittlegirl
Summary: Soon she'll marry the prince of Monaco. All her dreams will come true. Actually Blair should be absolutely happy. But is she? One-shot.


_**A Perfect Life?**_

**A/N: Hey! This story was actually an essay I wrote as a homework for my English class. We had to write down 12 phrases in the lesson and than our teacher told us to write a story that would contain those phrases. My phrases were: noisy class; cloudy sky; painful experience; fearless stuntman; homey house; careful mother; industrial city; traditional dances; national holiday; successful artist; useful advise and meaningless comment.**

**I'm not a native English speaker - I just learn it in school and through English fanfictions, books, movies and tv shows so I hope you forgive me if there are some mistakes in the text. :) **

**The story takes place in the fifth season, shortly before Blair's wedding.**

**I just wanted to say "thank you" again to my best friend, Insania, who corrected my spelling and grammar mistakes, even though she doesn't even know GossipGirl. What would I do without your insanity****? :D**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. I'm just a person who likes writing and I earn no money with this. **

* * *

She walked down the street with her head up high. Why? Because she was Blair Waldorf, the queen of the Upper East Side. And she was proud of it. Soon she'd take over her mother's business. And she'd be great. It's been her duty to do something big. Something great. Something awesome. And no one would be able to ruin it. She remembered when she was still at Constance Billiard, with its noisy classes and private-school-monarchy. There she was the "Queen Bee". Humphrey's stupid little sister tried to steal it from her. But no one could get her down. No cloudy sky, no little Humphrey, nothing and no one. And soon she'd not only be the queen of the Upper East Side or the "Queen Bee" of Constance but also the princess of Monaco! Through many painful experiences she fought her way to the top. And now she finally received her dream. So at the moment, she was perfectly happy.

She had just got a letter from Serena, that she still was in Hollywood and that everything worked out great. The movie she helped at was almost finished and her boss was very pleased with her. Lately Nate and Chuck came to visit her. It seemed like Chuck was back to enjoying the life in all its facets. As she thought about it – and when she put away the small signs of grief about their lost relationship that came over her every time she thought about him -, she was happy that he had moved on from her even though she wasn't entirely sure whether she liked his new lifestyle. It seemed pretty dangerous since he seemed to have decided not to take care of himself. Serena wrote her that quite recently he tried to play the "fearless stuntman" at the shooting of the movie without the permission of the director.

But luckily that wasn't her problem anymore. She had said her good-byes to him and he would always hold a special place in her heart, since he was the first boy she had ever truly loved but she had made her decision. And she didn't regret it. She regretted nothing.

She had almost reached her goal: the house she had called her home for so long. It wasn't a very homey house and her mother hadn't been a very careful mother, but for her it was home. She took the lift to get up to her family's apartment. When she got of the lift she was welcomed by the smell of her mother's perfume. Dorota was running around in the room and seemed very busy.

"Oh, hello Miss Blair", she said with her Russian accent. "Good, you are here. Your mother and Mister Louis' mother are waiting for you. There's still a lot to do till your wedding with Mister Louis."

She signed Blair to follow her to the room where the two women sat. Eleonor Waldorf stood up as she saw her daughter walking in. "Hello, my darling. We already started to discuss everything. At the moment we are planning your honeymoon. Of course you will be going to different places. First of all, Paris! There's nothing to discuss about this. And you'll be going to London. Yes, I know it is a pretty industrial city and there aren't many special places but it's one of the most important cities and one of the few that still have a palace with real royals. And since you are marrying a prince it is only appropriated that you spend a few days there. Another place we thought of was Venice. It is very pretty there with all the little islands surrounding it, like the one with the glass sculptures or the one with those colorful houses. We wanted to talk with both of you about the other stages of our honeymoon journey. But now, let's move on to another point on our list: the celebration after the ceremony. We went through all the possible things and there are some points we can strike off the list for sure. I mean, who wants traditional dances or … things like conga line on a wedding celebration?"

Louis' mother took the word. "We thought of something simple but elegant. There will be lots of little parties by the people of Monaco - it's going to be a national holiday – and we don't want the celebration to be compared with them. There will also be an artist who will paint a painting of the both of you. I would tell you the name but since you are from America I don't think you've heard of him. Either way, he's a very successful artist in Monaco.

The bouquet is already decided. We are going to use the traditional flowers. Some of the tradition observed since you refuse to go to Monaco for the wedding." She gave her a harsh glance.

Blair sighed. It seemed like a perfect wedding but there was absolutely nothing she could decide. Serena had once giving her a very useful advice. _"I know you make it seem like you don't listen to anyone", _she had said,_" but I also know that you always try to live upon other people's expectations. I don't want to criticize you, I'm happy when you're happy. Just take care that you don't lose yourself over it. 'Cause that would get you nowhere and you wouldn't be content. Living your life that way would suck. And then it would be hard to get out of it. So just take care." _Back then when Serena said it, Blair had rolled her eyes and waved it aside as some bullshit, as a meaningless comment. But know she began to feel as if she _had_ lost herself. However, she didn't know how to get herself back. So maybe, not everything was perfectly fine. Maybe she _did_ regret some things. And maybe, just maybe she wasn't really that happy. It was just the role she played.

* * *

**Was it good? Was it crap? **

**I'm thinking about continuing this One-Shot. What do you think?**

**Since this is the first story I've ever written in English, it would be nice if ou would leave a review telling be what was good and what I could improve. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
